Drogas duras
by Brooke Silva
Summary: ¿Quién le dio la noticia de la boda entre Astoria y Draco a Pansy?


Hoy me llega la inspiración con la canción "Walk away" de Christina Aguilera. Sobretodo por esta frase del principio, "What do you do when you know something's bad for you and you still can't let go?" cuya traducción sería algo así como "¿Qué hacer cuando sabes que algo es malo para ti pero no puedes dejarlo?" Pues como siempre algo cortito, no me gusta extenderme, y además ando de exámenes puta mierda, pero no he podido quitarme esta historia de la cabeza desde que escuché la canción.

Disclaimer: Como siempre esto todo es de Jotaká. Si fuese mío estaría en las Bahamas siendo feliz en una hamaca y no estudiando para septiembre, Se entiende el concepto, ¿no?

* * *

><p><strong>DROGAS DURAS<strong>

Mira su reflejo. Alza la barbilla con decisión. Lleva los labios pintados en rojo y parecen de vinilo. Se repite un par de veces aquello de "tú sí que vales, nena" a ver si acaba por creérselo. Hace demasiado tiempo que él se fue y ahora tiene una cita. Una maldita cita a ciegas, como si fuese una bruja desesperada con pocas posibilidades de apareamiento y no una chica con veintiuno recién cumplidos. Oye el plop de la aparición delante de su puerta y luego sonar el timbre.

Vuelve a mirarse. Los ojos perfilados en negro, (casi) tapan su decepción. Va abrir la puerta con pasos inseguros, aunque no sabe si de nervios o de diez centímetros de tacón de aguja. Alisa de forma nerviosa cualquier posible arruga que hubiese en el vestido y abre la puerta. Pero allí no está su cita. Allí está él. Con su media sonrisa, con sus ojos grises escudriñándola de arriba a abajo.

- ¿Me esperabas?

Ella rueda los ojos y chasca la lengua.

- Eres un capullo.

Intenta cerrar la puerta, pero pone la mano y consigue derribar esa pequeña barrera. Entra en la casa y ella se da media vuelta en dirección al salón mientras él mira su culo y recuerda lo suave que es.

- Estoy esperando a alguien, así que si haces el favor, vete por dónde has venido. - dice con los brazos cruzados - ya sabes el camino hacia la salida.

Él se acerca. Inunda sus sentidos con su olor, su calidez y proximidad. Ella en un momento de debilidad cierra los ojos, lo que le lleva a cogerla de la cadera y hundir la boca en el cuello de la chica, que huele a peonías. En algún punto de su (in)consciencia escucha algo parecido a que él es como una poción ilegal o una droga, y que debería desengancharse.

Ella lo aparta de sí y le encara. No borra la sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

- ¿Se puede saber qué quieres? Agradecería brevedad. Ya te he dicho que estoy esperando a alguien. – Dice ella frunciendo el ceño, a la defensiva.

- ¿Y exactamente a quien esperas? – Pregunta Malfoy con voz mal regulada.

- No es de tu incumbencia, Malfoy.

Él ignora el corte de ella y suelta a bocajarro:

- Solo venía a que supieras que me caso.

Quiere ocultar el gesto de sorpresa, pero sabe que le ha salido mal porque acentúa ese movimiento de ceja tan típico en él. Joder, lo que menos necesita es esto. Lo que menos necesita en estos jodidos instantes de mierda es que Draco se dé cuenta de que acaba de destrozarla definitivamente. Intenta recomponerse por dentro a la velocidad del rayo. Se toma un segundo para volver a alisarse las inexistentes arrugas del vestido de seda que lleva. Levanta la cara hacia él.

- Astoria consiguió lo que quería, por lo visto. – Ahora la que sonríe es ella. – Te puso la correa.

- Supongo. – Contesta y mientras se encoge de hombros comenta como por casualidad – Venía a celebrarlo.

Se acerca a ella, que se ha quedado clavada al suelo por el comentario. La agarra de la cintura y se da cuenta de que las manos de él siguen encajando jodidamente bien en el hueco de su cintura. Quiere resistirse, y ruega a Merlín y a Calíope por un resquicio de luz que la haga alejarse del rubio. Pero es demasiado tarde porque empieza a sentir como una de las manos explora más terreno del debido. Le ha dicho que se va a casar. Sin embargo y en contra de todos los pronósticos está ahora mismo en su casa, con las manos entre sus piernas, buscando calor.

Y allí en el sofá como tantas otras veces, ha acabado sucumbiendo como una yonqui, rogando por más y mucho más fuerte. Pidiéndole a Merlín que en la próxima vez ella sepa pararse a tiempo y decir que no...

* * *

><p>Porque todo el mundo sabe, que no es bueno compartir jeringuillas. Siempre sale alguien herido...<p>

Pues básicamente eso. ¿Reviews?


End file.
